The Killing
by Awesomeness707
Summary: The local police report said that Jessica Stanley died by an animal attack. But Bella Swan refuses to believe that. Her best friend's sudden death seems too suspicious. Soon she finds out how right she was. It was no animal that killed Jessica but whatever it was, it's after her now.
1. Prologue

_**"When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help."- Thomas Harris**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jessica Stanley was many things but at the moment mostly tired and angry. And completely, utterly bloody lost.

"Great, just peachy!" she yelled. "Only you could get lost in a forest at a party, you dumb blonde."

She stomped her feet in exasperation. Ten minutes of walking and no sign of any civilization.

_Ladies and gentlemen! That's Jessica Stanley for you._

One might think why was she in a forest to begin with? She'd tell them apparently drinking too much booze meant that you absolutely had to pee and then when you can't find an empty bathroom in a 10 room mansion, that's when you resort to taking a leak in the bushes.

And it was just her luck that she ventured too far in until every conifer tree looked the same and she was unable to distinguish one direction from the other.

"There has to be a way out of this mess", mumbling to herself she kept walking forward on the narrow forest floor.

But with every step, she felt as if she was entangling herself even more into the intricate maze of this forest.

Something made her stop cold on her feet though.

It was a barely distinguishable but undoubtedly audible sound.

'Crunch'

Fear ran through her. "Wh….who's there?"

Her reply came in the form of another 'crunch'

She whipped her head around as she heard the same noise behind her but there was still no picture to place the sound with.

"I'm telling you who… whoever you are!" she stuttered. "This isn't funny anymore!"

Leaves rustled carrying the sound of a ghostly chuckle.

Adrenaline kicked in and she started running. She ran nowhere and everywhere as fast as she could. Suddenly she tripped as something whipped forward in front of her. Its inhumane speed made fear course through her veins until she could hear nothing but the heavy rhythm of her heart beat.

She tried to get up but her legs felt like lead and she kept writhing on the forest floor for what seemed like a second and an eternity.

When she finally gave up and laid down, limp and exhausted she heard footsteps closing in behind her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A smooth voice chuckled behind her. This male voice sounded familiar.

"Pl….please let me go!" she wailed.

The man behind her chortled, "Let you go? Then what am I going to eat."

"No! No! Please no!" she screamed.

"Shut up you dumb bitch! Never had much patience for blondes" he grumbled.

"Who do you think is going to hear you in the middle of the fucking forest?"

Rough hands grabbed her from behind and twisted her until she could see the face of her murderer.

"You!" recognition dawned on her face. "Yeah me!" the man mock laughed.

"Bu…but why?"

"Because I can" these were the last words she heard before she felt his hand on her throat and heard a crunch. Then waves on pain and darkness engulfed over her and she let herself drown.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

** Hello! This is the first story I've ever written with the general plot and ending in mind. If you embark on this journey with me I'll try my best that you won't be disappointed. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.  
**

**Abiha :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I wrote this one up really fast, though I have no idea why. I guess I want all the semantics over so the real action can start soon. LOL. Anyways, enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living- Marcus Tulleus Cicero**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Wake up!"

"Don't wanna….. Go away!"

"Bella! It's really urgent"

"Be gone you evil witch. I don't want to pee now. I can pee later. We can pee later."

"What the hell?"

"I promise! Sleep now! Pee later."

Bella rolled over, hiding her face in the pillow.

Suddenly the pillow underneath her disappeared and she was flying until she fell on the floor.

_And let me tell you, it ain't all pillows down there._

She sat up quickly then rubbing her butt and trying to glare at the devil's spawn who woke her up at this ungodly hour.

She failed at that miserably because all she could achieve was a squint and a constipated look.

"What the hell Alice! What's your problem dude?"

"Bella you need to come with me! It's really important."

At Alice's serene tone, Bella immediately became more alert.

"Ali? What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

Suddenly the short girl in front of her fell on the floor bursting into tears.

"Alice? What is it? You're scaring me now."

Bella looked at the hysterical mess in front on her, unsure of what to do.

"Jessi….Jessica," the small girl hiccupped in front of her.

Bella's face paled immediately.

"What happened?"

"She… she's dead!" the wails became louder.

"What?" Bella whispered to herself unwilling to believe what she heard.

"I said she's dead!"

"I heard you the first time! Bu…but how? I saw her last night Alice! I saw her with my own eyes and she was perfectly fine then!"

"I don't know….. They're saying it was an animal attack," Alice picked herself up as she spoke trying to compose herself.

She rubbed her eyes, "That's why I came. They need you down at the police station to….. I don't know what. They said it was some standard procedure or something."

"They need my alibi," I whispered holding my forehead.

How did this happen? How could things go to shit so quickly? Last night I was partying with my best friend and suddenly now she's dead and I'm a murder suspect?

_Jessica's dead_

Suddenly reality hit me and the thick veil of numbness on me lifted away. I gasped as I felt the pain of the loss of my best friend, my sister. Jessica was truly my sister in all ways that mattered. She was my confidant, my best friend, my support and sometimes even like a mother when I needed one.

"Jess" I sobbed. "Why did you leave me here all alone! What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to live without you?"

Paroxysms of grief hit me and I fell on the floor. The last thing I felt was small arms encasing me before all else faded to oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella? Can you hear me sweetheart?"

I felt something wet sprinkle on my face.

"That better not be someone taking a piss on me", I mumbled in coherently.

"Yeah, She's fine", I heard a shrill laugh.

I squinted against the bright light until my eyes were finally able to adjust to the bright light in the room.

"What happened?" I asked curiously looking around the small room with plastic chairs in the corner.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?"

"The memory is a little vague right now."

"You passed out from shock", I looked at her in confusion until suddenly previous events dawned on me.

I felt myself tearing up again, "Can I see her before the burial?"

"Of course," I looked around to see my father standing on the other side of the bed.

"Dad," I sobbed looking at him.

"Oh honey," he came forward to hug me.

"Shh…..It'll be alright. Someday somehow it'll be alright."

"I know but it all seems so far away."

"That's life baby. People leave…. Some willingly some not but they always leave. We mourn and then we accept. Someday we'll accept this too."

I knew how much it was hurting him to say those words to comfort me because she was as much his daughter as I was. So together, father and daughter, we cried. We cried for our pain and our loss. We cried for our family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope the first chapter didn't disappoint. Anyhow if you're reading then you reviews are much appreciated. P.S I'm probably going to be updating this everyday.**

**Abiha **


End file.
